


Little Instructor

by NocturnaIV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidge - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "The pilots will end up falling in love with you" Keith commented."I'm not going to make anyone fall in love with me!" Pidge covered her face, leaving only her eyes exposed to be able to stare at him accusingly "Things don’t work that way. Trust me""Of course things work that way." he smiled, but spoke with stoic sincerity "You became that kind of teacher"





	Little Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited and reviewed by HappyGirl282. Thank you very much for being my beta reader, Merry.

Yes, definitely Pidge should be there. ' _ She's Kerosene _ ' was playing at full volume in the training zone, The Interrupters seemed to crush the morale of the pilots. 

In the center of the room was Pidge with a glorious smile on her lips. Among the young pilots, she looked small, but despite the sweat, flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, she had a victorious aura around her. At her feet were James and Ryan completely defeated.

The two men got up once more and rushed on the attack. Pidge kept the smile on her lips and ran to meet the pilots. She slid across the floor at the last second and hit the two men in the back of their legs. James and Ryan rolled around the room, while Pidge got up as if she had performed simple acrobatics. The students applauded with emotion and she made a theatrical reverence for her audience.

Keith approached the group, listening to the laughter of Nadia, who had sat down to enjoy the humiliating show.

Pidge reached out to help the pilots get up and even with the mocking smile on her female lips, it was obvious, even from a distance, that she was advising them. James looked impressed, ready to learn whatever it was that had overcome him. With that, Keith had to admit that people could mature and change, become better versions of themselves.

"Keith!" Pidge said when she saw him, "I didn’t know you would come today"

He approached the group, at the same time a new song began. Normandie's ' _ White Flag _ ' started and he could only recognize it because sometimes he heard it in the background when he and Pidge communicated. Keith reached for one of the towels that rested next to the students watching the show. When he arrived with Pidge, he covered her shoulders with the towel and she wiped her face with it. The honey-colored hair was slightly curved at the tips, exposing Pidge's naked back. Only in that second did he realize that it was the first time he had seen his friend wearing appropriate sports clothes. Black, lycra, shorts that reached mid-thigh, a green crop top with straps that barely surrounded the female waist to hold it in place. Or maybe he was observing too much. They were just plain shorts and a regular crop top. He simply wasn’t used to looking away from the shrewd chocolate eyes and the radiant smile. And maybe ... it was going to be obvious that he was getting distracted by simple sportswear. 

Maybe…

"Keith ...?" Pidge looked at him curiously.

Because…

He hadn’t opened his mouth since he arrived. He had just stood by her side, looking at the little instructor, with a smile on his mouth.

Why was she so precious? 

"Hi," he greeted.

All right. Yes. That had been perfect. Very subtle. Yes. Sure!

Pidge looked at him questioningly, but she shrugged and returned her attention to the pilots. Therefore, he did the same. James and Ryan barely paid attention to him; they were much more interested in their instructor and her directions. Which was fair. Especially because he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing in Galaxy Garrison. He had only had free time and the first thing he thought was ... visiting Pidge, Shiro had told him that she was taking care of giving some classes when she wasn’t with her new experiments. So he had been curious. Curious by Professor Pidge. If he was sincere, he had pictured her more as a teacher, with a green blouse and black long skirt or tight pants. However, he wasn’t disappointed with the Instructor Pidge, compact, fierce, adorable and who could beat the strongest Galaxy Garrison pilots.

Pidge rested against him, casually. Because, that's what friends do, right? They maintain physical contact. And she had always been the kind of person who wasn’t afraid to show her confidence with hugs or gestures like that. Then, why did his heart rejoice with those gestures?

"How about we give them a demonstration?" Pidge asked suddenly.

"I say… No" he replied.

"Why?" The woman smiled amusedly. "Are you afraid I will humiliate you in front of my students?"

"It’s very possible you will humiliate me in front of your students" Keith accepted "Years by your side taught me that you are very proud"

James suppressed a laugh at their interaction and Pidge elbowed him lightly on his side.

"What happened to the impulsive Keith?" She joked.

"He learned to choose his battles" he replied solemnly "But we can train later" he looked at his armor "and I'll get something more comfortable"

"Well, I'll finish with the guys while you put on something nice" she said with a sly smile on her lips.

Keith nodded and retreated to the lockers. Although he pretended not to notice Nadia's wicked smile, who seemed to have heard the whole conversation. James looked slightly intrigued by the whole situation. Maybe because it wasn’t the first time that the pilots saw him arrive with the Blade of Marmora armor, which indicated that after Keith landed, he went straight to look for Pidge. Sometimes he said to himself that it was because they were both born to be Voltron's sword and shield, that it would always be like that, even though he became a leader or Voltron and the lions were no longer with them. Naturally, they were destined to look for each other, right? Other times he thought that he and Pidge had strong similarities, but they still differed considerably. She had never lost hope or hidden her feelings. Instead, he had to learn that over time. So he was looking for her because he felt a deep connection and admiration. Only that.

Sometimes, tho, he was honest with himself and admitted that his feelings were deeper than mere admiration…

Because when he saw himself smiling, he thought he had learned to do it for Pidge. Because she had a contagious smile. She was his little life instructor.

After putting on some sports pants and a T-shirt, he returned to the training zone to find the place technically empty. All the students were gone, the music was still playing and Pidge was moving to the beat without actually starting a dance. " _ This Land _ " by Gary Clark Jr. made her move like a leaf against the breeze. Keith had to admit that Pidge had a pretty waist, one that could keep up with the music while her hips moved freely. She did that kind of free sporty dance that suited her, it seemed that she could fight to the beat of the music. Surely, she had done it when training with her students.

"Now, you are the new Shiro among the instructors"

She looked at him mockingly.

"No. I don’t follow even half of the rules. I’m a very bad example. Sometimes, an example that blows up things." she waved her hand to push the memories away "I'm really far from being the new Shiro. In addition, they still have Shiro as a teacher"

Keith shook his head lightly.

"I wasn’t referring to that aspect of Shiro"

"So…?"

"The pilots will end up falling in love with you" he commented.

Pidge watched him with amusement in her eyes.

"Sure." she responded sarcastically, ceasing her dance. "That's why I brought my students here and kicked their asses. Because they're in love with me" Pidge wrinkled her nose "And not because some of them thought they could beat me in a fight"

"James and Ryan?" Keith asked in surprise.

The elite pilots had great respect for the paladins. Therefore, the idea seemed impossible to him.

"No ... I just used them to prove my point." Pidge rested her hands on her hips. "Maybe some of the students have more official training, but we faced real battles for a long time. The experience is stronger"

"You shouldn’t worry about that kind of things" he advanced until he was facing Pidge "You saved the universe countless times, you shouldn’t prove anything to anyone"

She shrugged and looked away. Keith had to take her chin to get her attention.

"I mean it, seriously."

"Yes, I know ... I shouldn’t be so hard on myself ..."

"Yeah, that too" he joked.

Pidge looked at him intrigued, blinking with slight confusion. Until she understood what he was talking about and she blushed hard.

"I'm not going to make anyone fall in love with me!" Pidge covered her face, leaving only her eyes exposed to be able to stare at him accusingly "Things don’t work that way. Trust me"

"Of course things work that way." he smiled, but spoke with stoic sincerity "You became  _ that _ kind of teacher"

Pidge frowned.

"What kind of teacher ...?"

He looked into her eyes and raised his eyebrows. He didn’t need to go beyond that. Only those bright eyes were enough for someone to fall madly in love with her.

"Stop joking," Pidge asked, turning around and trying to pull away from him.

Keith did it before he realized it. His index finger slid from Pidge's upper back to her waist, following the path of her spine. She suppressed a slight scream and froze in her place.

"Are you implying that my clothes are the ones that could give me problems with my students ...?"

He hugged her from behind, contained her small waist and felt between his fingers as Pidge tensed slightly. But she didn’t push him away. And she was the kind of person who would never let someone invade her privacy without her permission. So that gave him some hope and he rested his chin on the female shoulder.

"No" he answered with sincerity "I’m not implying anything. As I said, you're going to make someone fall in love with you."

The female hands closed on his hands. She was warm; the training fire seemed to still surround her, mixing with shuddering electricity to be so close to each other. As a rule, Pidge always embraced him first. However, at that moment, it felt too good to be the person who hugged her. Why hadn’t he done it before? Why hadn’t he told her that he knew every one of her achievements because he asked Shiro? Why hadn’t he confessed to her that she was the main reason he came back to Earth?

"And can I know why you came to that conclusion?" Pidge murmured.

"Because you are smart and funny, honest and carefree because you are clever and hardworking," he answered sincerely. Who would not fall in love with a free spirit like her? "Because ..." Keith whispered in her ear "if I were your student, you would be my favorite instructor and I would fall in love with you again"

"Again ...?" Pidge whispered.

The song ended and another started, one that he hadn’t heard before from the playlist that she used when she was working or training. That song was different; it had a stealthier and less fiery rhythm. His hands turned Pidge to look at her in the eye and he noticed how she surprised she looked, with her lips slightly opened, stuck with hundreds of unformulated questions.

“Again" he assured.

"Okay..."

Keith blinked in surprise.

"I admit that wasn’t the answer I wanted..."

And he stopped talking because Pidge hugged him tightly. The same kind of hug she always gave him, with the same warm and perfect feeling. He hugged her too, held her against his body and felt her shudder against him.

"Ok ... this is happening," she said "This is real"

"Pidge ...?"

"In my opinion, we aren’t going to train today ... and if it doesn’t bother you, I would like to stay like this for a moment." she whispered "Because this is really happening and I need to process it"

"Pidge ...?" he asked a little more alarmed.

"Just a moment, yes?"

But he held her face in his hands. She was totally flushed, nervous, smiling and confused. Pidge stared at him, not breathing.

"Please, don’t make me repeat your name again." He asked "Nobody sounds smart when they just repeat a word constantly"

She laughed, still nervous and looked at the ceiling, at the sides and then at him. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"After the war, I realized that I missed you, so much. And at the beginning, I thought it was because I was used to having you around, that you and I were tuned in a more harmonious and different way. Then, you started visiting and I was always excited to see you... And it wasn’t the same feeling with the others. So I started to analyze it, right?" she was barely breathing, talking very fast "Because I'm good at analyzing things. And it turns out that I liked you for a while, possibly from the very beginning. But there was the war and then the age difference between us grew, but you and I can admit that I was never a child because I had to mature quickly, right? Right!" she responded to herself and breathed quickly. "Yeah, right. But still, I just accepted what I felt. Because I like having you around. And I was lucky that Shiro lived here and worked in the same place as me, so when you came to visit him, I was fortunate enough that you also came to see me."

"I come here mainly for you"

But she didn’t seem to hear him. Pidge only gripped him more tightly, resting against his body. And between his fingers, he felt the female face get warmer, probably due to the agitation to which Pidge was submitting herself.

"And it's true that some students and pilots have confessed their feelings for me. And colleagues too, " she frowned "But no. It’s not the same. I'm not in tune with them. They don’t treat me like an equal. They admire me. Or others see me as someone to protect." Pidge rested her forehead on his chest. "I know I'm amazing, but I'm not unattainable. They bothered me... and it frustrated me because they weren’t you"

Keith had to hold her face again. He looked at her very surprised. He had never suspected that. Actually, he would have believed that Pidge had never fallen in love or, in any case, she had only liked one of the other paladins for a moment or two before seeing them as a family.

"After the death of my father ..." Keith explained "the only person I could smile at was Shiro, because he became my family"

She nodded. Obviously, she knew it. That unconditional love capable of destroying the universe itself for their families was something that made them so similar and dangerous.

"The second person I smiled at was you," he continued.

"What…?"

"When they handcuffed us and you and I joined as a team in the food war." he smiled at the memory "You didn’t care if you were talking to a royalty or that we were in space, you only showed yourself proud, fierce ... that moment I felt there was someone else like me"

"A stubborn person?" Pidge joked, but her smile became much softer, no longer looking nervous. "A proud person?"

"The person who could understand me and inspire me to be better"

Pidge closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. His little instructor in life, the person who was capable of anything and at that moment she was with him.

"I want you to be the last person I smile at" Keith confessed.

Pidge nodded, hugging him harder, unable to let go.

"I would like that" she confessed "I would like that very much, because it will happen within many decades in the future"

Keith kissed her forehead and it was a personal victory to know he could dare to that.

"How about we put on warmer clothes and do something?" He ventured.

"Well, nothing of training for today. But I plan on kicking your ass another day." she looked him and smiled "Today I resigned myself to a date. I always wanted to see the stars with you"

He smiled and nodded.

"But without a computer with us" Keith joked.

"Oh, you're a bore" she moved toward the locker room. "I'll listen to you, just because you'd be jealous of my computer" Pidge joked.

Keith watched her go, light footsteps, to the rhythm of another song he didn’t recognize. Because she continued to expand her tastes, her knowledge and experiences. Pidge would never stay static and calm. The music changed, time molded her and he fell in love more. To the point where he lost several minutes standing there, recreating the image of that little warrior walking away from him, moving like leaves in the wind, agile and with dexterity.

Hopefully, he could kiss her looking at the stars. So, no matter what kind of mission would he have in the future, he would have a good memory connected to every light in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, little creatures! Following Bex's advice, I decided that the music of ‘Rock This’ on Spotify was Pidge's instrumental background.
> 
> Who wouldn’t fall in love with an instructor like Pidge? The instructor genius, younger than some pilots.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
